


First Time

by SkewedReality



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkewedReality/pseuds/SkewedReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angsty/fluffy Sory first time story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

Sam's phone vibrated in his pocket. His eyes scanned the room quickly to make sure the teacher was distracted before checking his messages. A wide smile spread across his face when he saw who the message was from.

**Rory:** _**Hey, love. I really need to talk to you after class. It's important.** _

Just as Sam was about to reply, the bell rang. He quickly gathered up his things and made for the hallway, thankful that it was finally time to go home. Since the entire Hudson-Hummel house would be empty that day, he planned to spend the afternoon curled up on the couch with Rory, watching movies.

As he stepped through the door, his eyes immediately landed on Rory leaning against the lockers, a sheepish expression on his face. Sam knew that look. The look screamed that Rory had something to say, but didn't know how to say it. A smile broke across the Irish boy's face as he pushed himself off the lockers and bounded to Sam's side.

"Hey, Sammy," Rory smiled. A faint blush crept onto the boy's cheeks. Sam knew that Rory was hedging around whatever it was that was bothering him. He decided to be patient. Rory would tell him soon enough. The blonde just leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, taking his hand and swinging their arms playfully as they walked toward the parking lot.

"You're still coming back to my house, right?" Sam asked as Rory climbed in the truck, the blush returning to the younger boy's cheeks.

"Of course," he replied. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Rory dropped his eyes to his lap. "Remember, a long time ago, when we talked about...talked about sex?"

Sam nodded his reply, so Rory continued, looking very much like he was in pain. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Alright, well...I think I want to."

"What?" Sam's voice was shocked. Flustered, Sam had to slam on the brake to narrowly avoid colliding with the car in front of him. "I thought you weren't ready, Rory. There's no hurry, I swear. I love you, and I want you to be really ready, and I just don't think you are."

"No, I am, really."  _He wasn't, and he knew it._

"Rory," Sam chided, his voice thick with skepticism.

"Really, Sam."

Sam sighed deeply, his heart beginning to flutter as thoughts of Rory beneath him, warm, trusting, and ready, started to invade his mind. He did his best to push his less-than-gentlemanly thoughts aside. He knew Rory wasn't ready. "What prompted this sudden change of heart?"

Rory stared out the windshield. He knew full well what had brought this all on, but it wasn't something he could tell Sam.

He had been sitting at the lunch table listening to his friends talk about sex.

"I know that relationships are about love and all that junk," Puck had said. "But I still couldn't be with a chick who didn't put out."

Rory had sat quietly and just listened. He and Sam had been dating for almost a year and hadn't done anything that could even be remotely considered "sex". When they made out, it was amazing. The way Sam's full lips felt as they moved against his own turned his brain into jelly. He loved Sam. He knew that Sam understood why he was afraid to venture into that part of their relationship. Sam knew that Rory wasn't entirely comfortable with the way he looked, and he loved Rory and all his insecurities. The Irish boy knew that they'd get there someday, but right now, he just wasn't comfortable with the idea.

Rory had left the table to empty his tray and when he'd come back, he heard Puck mention his name. The older boy, not realizing that Rory was within earshot, continued. "...he loves him, and all, but I can't imagine how much it sucks for Sam to be with someone who won't give him any." The others listening nodded in silent agreement. "I mean, Sam used to get all the girls he wanted, and now...nothing." Rory's heart dropped. Even though Sam had promised him that it wasn't even an issue, he had always felt guilty for making Sam wait. Rory cleared his throat to announce his return and dropped back down at the table. The atmosphere became slightly awkward as Puck realized that Rory had overheard, but Rory assured him that he wasn't mad. He leaned his head against his hand and lost himself in thought. By the end of his lunch period, he knew what he had to do.

Rory turned his head to look at Sam, who had taken his hand. "Nothing  _prompted_ this Sam. I want to do...it." He felt terrible for lying, but he couldn't handle thinking about how Sam must feel.

_Sam doesn't deserve to be with a prude,_  Rory thought.  _I love him so much. I owe him_ at least _this much._

He could tell from the look on Sam's face that he didn't believe him. The blonde opened his mouth to protest, but Rory silenced him with a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, Rory, but-"

"No buts, Sammy. I am ready."

Sam didn't have a chance to protest any further, because they had pulled into the driveway. Sam noticed that Rory had thrown himself out of the truck with a speed that betrayed his calmness. He stepped out of the cab and hurried over to take Rory's hand. If his boyfriend was determined to go through with this, he at least wanted to make him feel comfortable.

Rory's heartbeat was flying as Sam closed the front door behind them and turned him so that their eyes met. Sam rested his fingers lovingly on Rory's cheek, and the nervous boy couldn't help but lean into the warm, comforting touch.

"Please tell me what you're thinking, Rory." Sam's voice was breathless, his face inches away from Rory's.

"I love you, and I want you to be my first, Sam." The words were entirely true. He knew that he needed Sam to be his first, because he'd never loved anyone like he loved Sam.

"I love you, too, Rory." He stroked the apple of his cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Why now, though? You know that I want to wait for you to be okay with all this."

Rory shook his head. He couldn't think of a lie that would convince Sam that he really was okay. He couldn't bear to lie to him again, anyway, so he just replied, "Why not now?" and leaned forward to press their lips together, looping his arms around Sam's neck.

Sam broke the kiss to look into Rory's eyes. Though his face was a mask of calmness, his eyes were terrified. "Rory..." Sam said again, his voice apprehensive. "Are you sure? Really, really sure?"

Rory nodded. The Irish boy slid his hand down Sam's arm and intertwined their fingers. "Let's go," he whispered, pulling Sam slowly toward his bedroom.

Rory kicked his shoes off and slid onto Sam's bed as Sam closed the door. "Will you...I mean...will you take your shirt off?"

This was nothing new. Rory had always found some way to get Sam's shirt to find its way to the floor during their make out sessions. He loved the way Sam's muscles felt beneath his fingers, the warmth of his skin as it heated due to exertion.

He nodded and pulled his shirt off over his head. Rory stared. Sam was gorgeous. He could never get used to the way his boyfriend looked without a shirt. The shape of his broad shoulders and the well-defined muscles of his chest were complimented by the Photoshopped appearance of his abs. As he stared, he was reminded that he looked nothing like Sam. He was scrawny and not very well defined. His mother always joked that he looked like a beanpole, and Sam looked like...well...there was really nothing to compare him to. He was just...Sam. Amazing and beautiful and  _Sam_.

And Rory wasn't. He was losing his nerve fast. Suddenly reminded of all the reasons why he didn't want to do this. Not now. Sam crawled onto the bed next to him, resting a hand on his thigh as he leaned down and kissed Rory's neck, sucking lightly. The younger boy moaned softly and tipped his head to allow for better access. Sam's hand massaged his thigh through the thick denim of his jeans. Rory put his palm against Sam's chest, feeling how the muscles moved beneath his fingers.

Sam's fingers trailed from Rory's cheek, down his chest, and toward the hem of his shirt. Rory's breath hitched as he realized Sam's intention. Rory's hand slid down Sam's chest accidentally, falling to rest on the front of the blonde's jeans. Nerves assaulted him as he felt the hard line straining against the fabric. Sam groaned at the pressure of Rory's hand.

"Rory, can I take off your shirt?"

He nodded woodenly and lifted his arms. As soon as the shirt was off, he brought his arms back to cover his chest. He'd never even taken shirt off around Sam before. Sam had never pushed for it. He figured that everything would happen in its own good time. But, after waiting so long, something about it just felt wrong. The way Rory curled in on himself as though he had something to hide or be ashamed of made the older boy's stomach clench. Sam wished that, even for a second, Rory could see himself the way he did. He was pure and good and beautiful.

Sam touched his fingers to Rory's chest, or at least what he could touch that wasn't blocked by the boy's arms, and leaned in to kiss him again. Tension was radiating from the younger boy's body. Sam let out a frustrated sigh and pulled away.

"No. We're not doing this. I don't know what has gotten into you today, but I don't like it."

"Sam," Rory's answering voice was shaky. "Really, I'm just nervous. Please. Keep going."

"Rory-" Sam's answer was interrupted by his boyfriend's lips being pressed against his own, kissing with a new found passion.

Rory wanted Sam to be happy at any cost. He knew that his boyfriend wasn't happy about being in a sexless relationship, even if he'd never say anything. What Rory didn't realize was that he was wrong. Sam didn't care at all. The blonde knew that Rory wasn't ready, and he was absolutely fine with that.

The Irish boy took a deep breath and stretched his arm down to rest his hand against the strain in Sam's jeans again, grinding the heel of his hand into the hard line. Sam moaned freely and squirmed against his side. The sound sent shock waves through Rory's body. The blonde was suddenly kissing back with renewed urgency. Sam's fingers trailed along the smooth skin of Rory's chest and down to his stomach, ghosting around the sensitive skin around his navel, before coming to rest on the button of his jeans and trying to unfasten it.

Rory had thought that  _maybe_  he could go through with this. He had been wrong. As soon as he felt the button come undone, he panicked. His body stiffened and his hands grabbed Sam's instinctively. "I'm so sorry, Sam." Rory threw himself out of bed and ran for the door, quickly picking up his shirt on the way. The Irish boy pulled the shirt on quickly as he ran through the hallway toward the front door. He was mortified. He had acted like an idiot. Sam just sat on his bed, shocked. The thought occurred to him that he should probably chase after his boyfriend, but he couldn't bring himself to move.

When he finally regained the use of his limbs, he reached onto his bedside table and grabbed his cellphone. He sent a quick message to Rory. 'Baby, call me when you get this. I love you.'

Sam held his phone in his hand for over an hour as he lay in bed staring at the ceiling, thoroughly disgusted with himself for letting that get as out of hand as it got. He had known that something was up, but he let Rory keep going anyway. When his phone rang, he didn't even check the caller ID before answering it and putting it to his ear in a flash.

"Rory, I'm so sorry, baby. I shouldn't have-"

"Dude, I'm  _so_  not your boyfriend," the voice answered. It was Puck.

"Oh. Sorry, man. I thought you were..." Sam's voice trailed off, and he sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked.

"I'm a freaking idiot."

"I already knew that."

"Funny, Puck." Sam's voice was bitingly sarcastic. "God, I screwed up big time."

"What happened?"

"It's Rory. He was acting really weird earlier. He has always told me that he wants to wait before we sleep together, and I'm totally cool with that," Sam said, his voice carrying an edge of barely contained panic. "But, today he texted me saying that he needed to talk to me, and he told me that he was ready, but he wasn't acting like he was. I was afraid that he was just doing it for my benefit, so I kept telling him that I was fine with his decision to wait, but he kept saying that he was ready." The words came out in a rush. "I could tell how uncomfortable he was, but he just told me that he was nervous. And all of a sudden, he just  _freaked_  out and bolted. I don't know what the hell got into him. Everything was fine and then today he just started coming on really strong. I just want to know what happened. What started this?" Sam fisted his hair as he tried to reason through his frustration.

By the end of Sam's explanation, he was talking more to himself than Puck. Tears of frustration were starting to prick at his eyes.

Puck's silence on the other end of the phone was deafening. He finally answered. "I'm sorry, Sam."

"It's okay. It's not your fault. I'm more mad at myself than anything."

"Actually, I think this one might actually be my fault." Puck's voice was sheepish.

"What are you talking about?"

"Rory might have overheard me today talking about how much it must suck for you not getting laid all the time now."

Sam's hands were clenched into white-knuckled fists. Sam was pissed. "You had no right to say that. Do you have any idea what you've done? Any idea what almost happened? He would have regretted it forever. You're such an idiot, Puck!"

The blonde hung up and threw the phone on the bed beside him, hands shaking, before picking it up and quickly dialing Rory's number. No answer. He started typing out a text message, but rolled his eyes at the stupidity of his own words. Sam had to go find his boyfriend. This had to be done in person. He grabbed his keys and started toward his truck.

He glanced out the front window and noticed that it was now pouring rain. Guilt wracked his nerves as he imagined Rory walking all the way back to Brittany's getting drenched to the bone, shivering, and miserable. He grabbed an extra hoodie off the coat rack near the door in case he caught Rory before he'd gotten back home.

Sam threw open the door and almost tripped over Rory sitting on the front step, soaking wet and looking even more miserable than Sam had imagined.

"Rory, what are you doing?" Sam's voice was exasperated.

"I forgot my shoes, and I didn't wanna go back in and get them," he muttered.

"You're out of your mind," Sam laughed breathlessly. He couldn't help it. "I love you so much."

Sam pulled Rory to his feet and kissed him, pulling him through the open door into the house. Once they were inside, Sam could see that Rory had been crying, his eyes a much lighter shade of blue from the tears. His hair was plastered to his forehead, and his cheeks were bright red from the cold. Sam's heart broke to see his boyfriend so upset. He pulled him into his arms, squeezing tightly, ignoring the way Rory's wet shirt soaked through his own.

"Come on," Sam said, taking Rory's hand and leading him toward the bathroom.

"What are we doing?"

"Well, you are going to change out of those clothes before you get hypothermia, but first I want to do something." Sam's voice was sure.

Inside the bathroom, Sam put the lid down on the toilet and gestured for Rory to sit. The blonde reached into the bathtub and pulled the lever, adjusting the angle slightly so that the water was just right before flipping the switch and beginning to fill up the tub.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

Sam didn't answer right away. He turned around and grabbed the hem of Rory's shirt, pulling it from his shoulders and tossing it on the floor where it landed with a squishy sound. Rory instinctively moved to cover himself but was stopped by Sam's hand.

"No, Rory. I know why you did what you did earlier. I talked to Puck. Baby, he had no right to say what he said. He doesn't understand our relationship. I love you for  _you_ , Rory. I'm not just looking to get laid. I know why you're not comfortable with sex. You don't like the way you look, but I think you're beautiful."

"But, I don't look like you. I look like..."

"You look like  _you_. Which makes it so much better, because I love  _you_."

Sam leaned over and shut off the water. "Now, since you're freezing. I want you to get into the bathtub."

Rory looked horrified at the idea, but Sam put a comforting hand on his shoulder and kissed him. "You are beautiful, Rory. You are beautiful, and amazing, and I love you more than I've ever loved anyone."

A tear slipped from the corner of Rory's eye, and Sam brushed it away with his thumb, kissing him softly on the lips. A shy smile graced the Irish boy's features, and he nodded. "Okay. I will get in the bath, but," he whispered. "Only if you get in with me."

The blonde was going to protest, but something about the calmness that surrounded Rory made him realize that he was okay this time. Sam recognized that this was the Rory that he knew, and not the Rory who had been so worried about disappointing him that he was willing to throw himself out of his comfort zone.

The new lightness of the atmosphere was sinking in for Sam. He smiled at the sexy shy smile on his boyfriend's face and pulled his shirt off, smacking Rory with it playfully before tossing it in a heap on the floor. Rory leaned forward and kissed Sam sweetly on the lips, his fingers trailing down the older boy's stomach to undo the button of his jeans. Sam stepped out of them and looked meaningfully into Rory's eyes. The brunette nodded and took Sam's hand to place it on the button of his own jeans.

"God, I love you so much, Rory." Sam's voice was thick with emotion. Rory's breath hitched as he felt the wet denim slide down his legs. Sam pulled Rory forward so he could kick away the jeans. He slid his hand down Rory's bare back, the skin still cool and clammy from the rain. Sam ghosted his fingers down the boy's skin to the elastic of the waistband of his underwear, his fingers hesitantly sliding around the edge of the fabric. "Do it, Sam."

For the first time that afternoon, Rory's voice was strong and sure, even if the words came out no louder than a breath. Sam kissed his way down Rory's neck as he hooked his thumbs underneath the elastic and started slowly sliding the last piece of clothing off of his beautiful boyfriend. Rory shivered and pressed into Sam for comfort. He had never felt so exposed and vulnerable, but he couldn't bring himself to say that it was an altogether unpleasant feeling. There was something about baring himself to the person he loved, trusting him with every insecurity and flaw, that made Rory feel almost warm inside. He wasn't afraid or ashamed anymore.

Sam's eyes were glued to Rory's body. He was pretty sure that his mouth was hanging open, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He quickly slid off his own underwear and took Rory's hand, leading him to the tub full of water. The Irish boy got in first, and Sam slid in behind him, wrapping his arms around Rory's chest. The younger boy took Sam's hands and leaned his head backward in the hollow between Sam's neck and shoulder.

There was no awkwardness. The two soaked in the warm water talking about nothing in particular, holding hands and just being in love. The scene wasn't sexual, but it was intimate. Sam pressed soft kisses into Rory's wet hair, breathing in the warm smell of it. By the time either boy was ready to move, the water had started to get a chill to it. Sam flipped the stopper switch with his toe and stood up. He reached beside the tub and grabbed a towel. He rubbed the towel across Rory's chest and stomach before scrubbing it across his head, creating an impossible mess of brown hair. Sam smiled at the adorable new look. He tossed the towel aside and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"Wait here, and I'll go grab you a pair of sweatpants and a shirt." Sam stepped out of the tub and turned to walk away, but Rory grabbed his arm.

"No."

"No?" Sam was confused.

Rory slid his hand down Sam's arm and took his hand as he stepped out of the tub. He peeked out the bathroom door to make sure they were still alone before pulling Sam into his bedroom. Rory wrapped his arms around Sam and kissed him deeply. It was a kiss that promised more, and Sam sensed that.

"Rory, are you sure about this. Like, really sure?"

"I was stupid before. I shouldn't have pushed myself further than I was ready to go, but I love you, Sam. I always wanted it to be you, and I knew someday that it would be. I'm not afraid anymore. I have always trusted you, you know that, and now I want to give myself to you. I want to trust you with a side of me that no one else gets to see. I'm ready for this, Sam. I wasn't before, but I am now. I love you."

"I love you, too, baby. So much."

Their lips met again. Passionate, loving, and ready. Sam pushed Rory backward lightly until he fell onto the bed and slid backward until his head rested against a pillow. Sam climbed on top of him, resuming their kiss and rolling his hips slightly. Friction zinged between them at the contact. Rory moaned quietly into Sam's shoulder at all the new sensations: the comfort of being pressed under the warm weight of Sam, the pleasant vulnerability of being completely exposed for the first time, the tightening in his stomach that came from being touched in a way he'd never been touched before. It was all so much, but he still wanted more.

Sam kissed Rory's neck and jawline, sliding his lips to his ear to whisper, "You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I adore you."

Rory shivered as the warm breath from Sam's words tickled his ear. The blonde trailed his lips down Rory's neck and kissed his chest, sliding his fingers across the younger boy's sides. Sam's tongue licked lightly at the nubs that had pebbled up on Rory's chest, making him squirm quietly. Sam continued kissing down the boy's chest and sucked lightly at the sensitive skin around Rory's navel.

Sam's hands slid to Rory's thighs, massaging the tense muscles there, before slowly and deliberately sliding his hand closer to Rory's growing length. The Irish boy watched Sam's actions and smiled as the blonde looked up toward his face, his green eyes burning with an unspoken question, his hand heavy on Rory's thigh. Rory's smile was shy but untroubled as nodded his agreement.

The older boy pushed himself up to kiss Rory's lips as his hand further up the boy's thigh before wrapping his fingers around him and beginning to pump slowly. Rory mewled into Sam's mouth as he felt the guitar calloused fingers against his sensitive skin. Sam kissed along Rory's jawline, shoulder, chest, and stomach before sliding down and replacing his hand with his mouth.

"S-Sam," the boy cried out, hips bucking off the mattress. Sam had to put a restraining hand against Rory's stomach, sliding his thumb against his hipbone.

Sam continued to bob his head up and down the shaft, pumping his hand around the length he couldn't accommodate yet. Rory's hands fisted in his own hair as he moaned brokenly.

"I-I'm close, Sam," he whined. "St-stop."

Sam pulled away quickly. Rory sat up and pulled Sam to him, surging forward to kiss him urgently on the lips, moaning softly when he tasted himself on Sam's tongue. The blonde pushed lightly on his shoulder until he was lying flat again.

"Baby, are you sure? We can stop if you want."

Rory just smiled and kissed Sam lightly on the lips. "I'm sure."

The older boy resumed their kiss, deepening it, as his hand slid down Rory's belly to wrap around him again. Rory reached out and took Sam's length into his own hand. Sam groaned against Rory's lips and slipped his tongue inside, making the Irish boy hum a sign of contentment.

Sam felt himself getting close to the edge, so he broke the kiss and batted Rory's hand away. The action was met with a quiet sound of confusion. The blonde kissed his boyfriend sweetly on the lips before reaching into his nightstand drawer and pulling out a little foil packet and a small bottle. Rory swallowed thickly, but he couldn't find it within himself to be afraid. He just closed his eyes and focused on how Sam's fingers felt as they ghosted over his stomach and down his legs, spreading them apart.

He could hear Sam pop open the bottle and then close it. He felt it land lightly beside him. Sam pressed soft kisses to the insides of Rory's thighs before he brought his finger to dance slowly around his opening. The Irish boy gasped at the sensation as Sam applied pressure and the finger began to slide inside him.

Sam slid up on the bed so that he could kiss Rory as he got him ready. It had been an agonizingly slow process, because Sam wanted to make absolutely sure that Rory would be in as little discomfort as possible. By the time Sam had added a second and third finger, Rory was moaning against his lips and pushing back against his hand.

"Please, Sam," Rory begged brokenly.

Sam slid his fingers out and Rory whined at the loss. He busied himself quickly with tearing open the small square of foil and rolling the condom on. He lowered himself back onto Rory. The boy wrapped his legs around the back of Sam's thighs, pulling him closer. Rory could feel the pressure of Sam pressing against his opening. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, pulling the blonde down for a kiss.

"Are you," Sam's voice was breathless. "Are you ready?" His fingers brushed a lock of hair from Rory's forehead.

"Yes," Rory answered, voice no higher than a whisper. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too, Rory." Sam brought their lips together and kissed him softly as he rolled his hips and started to slide inside of him.

Rory wasn't able to contain the hiss that escaped his lips from the pain. He felt the burn of being stretched and the pain was all encompassing. Sam pushed forward until he was fully sheathed inside his boyfriend. "I'm so sorry," Sam whispered against his lips, sympathy dripping from his voice. "Just breathe. It will fade in a minute."

Sam was shocked that his voice was so calm. His insides felt like they were on fire as every instinct in his body screamed for him to move. Rory felt so amazing wrapped around him. Sam had no idea that he could feel so connected to another person until that moment. He felt as though he and Rory were one, and that's what stopped him from moving before Rory was ready. He felt as though anything that hurt Rory would actually hurt him too.

Rory was there beneath him, warm and trusting, just as he'd imagined. He'd trusted Sam with all of his insecurities and Sam wanted to make sure that Rory knew that he was safe and that Sam would never abuse that trust. He knew there was no way he could put the emotion into words, so he just deepened their kiss, putting all of his feelings into it.

As the pain eased, Rory began to focus on the way Sam's lips moved against his own. The love and passion in Sam's kiss was enough to make Rory feel warm and comfortable. The feeling of Sam inside of him was almost surreal. He'd never imagined it could possibly feel like this. He felt full and connected. He'd never been more vulnerable, but he'd also never felt more safe. He could feel himself being stretched to accommodate Sam, but it didn't hurt anymore. The sharp pain had given way to a dull burn. He could feel Sam's hips trembling lightly as he tried to hold as still as possible.

Rory looked up at him adoringly. "You can move. I'm okay."

Sam stared into Rory's suede blue eyes as he slid backward, moaning at the tight drag, and rolled his hips forward. Rory's head fell back against the pillow as a keening moan slipped past his lips.

"Right there, please..." Rory's face was flushed a delicate pink.

Sam thrust back into Rory, taking care to replicate the angle of his last one. Rory whimpered needfully. He was pushing back against Sam, rocking back against his thrusts, little moans falling from his lips. Watching Rory come undone was the single most beautiful thing Sam had ever seen. He loved the way Rory's eyes had fluttered closed, the sounds that came from his parted lips, and the way it was obvious that Rory wasn't holding anything back.

"Oh...Sam," Rory whimpered. "I-I'm so close."

Sam reached down and took Rory's need into his hand and pumped it quickly as he continued to roll his hips and thrust into him. A stream of incoherent words and sounds tumbled out of Rory as Sam drove him closer to the edge.

The intensity of the sensations engulfed Rory. He was in full sensory overload. He could feel Sam sliding in and out of his body and smell the scent that could only be described as sex. The friction of Sam's hand was the final straw. He came hard, screaming Sam's name and moaning loudly, his release spurting onto his stomach and chest.

Watching (and hearing) Rory fall over that edge was too much for Sam and he followed him very shortly after, surging forward to crash their lips together as his release tore through him. He could feel Rory's chest rising and falling as he tried to control his breathing.

"I love you  _so_  much, Rory," Sam breathed against his boyfriend's lips. "That was..."

"Amazing."

Sam gave a breathless laugh. "Yeah."

"I love you, too, Sammy."

Sam slid out of Rory and rested his head in the crook of his neck, kissing the sweat-dampened skin. They held each other and basked in the afterglow of the amazing intimacy until it was necessary to get up and clean off before someone came home. They showered together, enjoying the hot water on their overworked muscles. Sam gave Rory a t-shirt and sweatpants to wear home, as his clothes were still rain soaked.

Something about the way Rory looked in his clothes made Sam's heart swell. He pulled his boyfriend close as they finally put on the movie they'd been supposed to watch that afternoon. "You really are the most beautiful person on the planet, Rory."

Rory blushed and cuddled into his boyfriend's side, smiling as he felt Sam squeeze him tighter.


End file.
